warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Terror: Feathers in Turmoil
Blurb: Featherpaw is an apprentice of former FawnClan, desperate to save her family and best friend. But of course, there are challenges. Challenges that can rip Featherpaw to the very core. This is a fanfic written by Flytery. Enjoy! This is book one of Terror. Chapter I “GET UP YOU LAZY FURBALLS!!!” I woke up with a start. Fernpaw woke beside me. I looked up to see Ravenfang, a scarred tom with beady blue eyes. He growled indignantly at me, making me shiver. I regretted that instantly. “Weakling!” Racenfang shouted. “Terror should have you killed!” He pinned me to the ground, clawing me just for fun. I closed my eyes. Please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me! ''I could spot Fernpaw watching with a grim look in her green eyes. ''She wants to help, I thought shakily. Ravenfang let go of me. I struggled to get up as Ravenfang spoke. “I expect you both to catch 10 pieces of prey. Then, come and fortify the walls of the camp. If you fail to obey, I will be more than happy to kill you both.” He sneered, revealing a mess of yellow teeth. Ravenwing left. I heaved myself onto my paws, with Fernpaw helping. “Featherpaw, are you okay?” Fernpaw asked, her eyes gazing into mine. I gazed back, my heart doing flips and twists. After what felt like an eternity, I realized didn’t answer Fernpaw’s question. “Oh, um, yeah, I’m okay,” I stammered, flustered. The scratches didn’t sting for me. Since I receive them quite often, their pain ebbed away. Wounds just felt dull and numb. Fernpaw nodded gratefully. “Thank the stars. Well, come on. You know what Ravenfang told us to do. But first, you should go to Stonepath to get those treated.” Fernpaw showed concern for me, which made me want to smile. But if I did, Fernpaw would know my secret. “Yeah. But I probably won’t be let in, since the Terror’s guards are guarding everything now,” I sighed. If Terror want us to die, why don’t they kill us now? Fernpaw agreed. She padded outside, I was right behind her. “Looks like they’re guarding the prey pile,” Fernpaw muttered, flicking her tail towards Pikepelt and Antwhisker, two (former) rogues. I sighed. Looks like there is no breakfast today, ''I thought. Fernpaw glanced at me. “Hope they don’t guard the medicine den. Go while I get started on our tasks.” “Okay,” I mewed. “Bye.” I nodded to her. “Bye Featherpaw.” In Fernpaw’s eyes there was a look of concern, which almost melted my heart. I looked away. She padded away. With a flick of my tail, I turned and headed towards the medicine cat den. '~Later~''' There were two guards guarding the medicine den. Thank the stars, they let me in. Stonepath was mixing a poultice, while a few patients—who I recognized as Sparrowwhisper, Hollyclaw, and Lionsplash—waited for their wounds to get fixed. They blinked tiredly at me in greeting. I dipped my head back. I padded up to Stonepath. “Hello Stonepath,” I mewed quietly. He turned. “Hello Featherpaw.” His eyes were gentle but pained.